docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuffy
"Stuffy & Squibbles" is the first segment of the seventieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 21, 2015. Summary On Stuffy’s first full day of being a pet owner, he forgets that Squibbles needs to be plugged in to charge, so Doc must remind him that pets need special care and attention every day. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles Songs *Get Your Pet to the Vet *Everyday! Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Um, I guess I don't really know how to have a pet. Doc: Don't worry, Stuffy. As a veterinarian for toy pets I can help. Doc: Squibbles has run out of energy. Stuffy: *Gasps* But how? I did everything I was supposed to. I took him for a walk, I brushed him, I played with him and I... I... Oh... Might have missed one eensy, teensy little thingsy. Doc: Stuffy, did you charge Squibbles today? Stuffy: Well, I mean, I... Kind of, sort of, no. Doc: As a toy pet owner, it's really important to remember to charge him. Stuffy: But I did it yesterday. I thought he'd be okay. Stuffy: Oh, Squibbles, I'm sorry I didn't charge you up when I was supposed to. What kind of pet owner forgets to feed his best buddy? Lambie: Oh, you need a cuddle. Stuffy: Thanks, Lambie, but I don't deserve a cuddle. Oh, Squibbles, you're the best pet a dragon ever had. We made lots of great memories, and really slobbery ones to. The truth is little guy, I'm not so good at being a pet owner. I'm sorry. (Sniffles) Doc: Stuffy, why aren't you with Squibbles? Stuffy: Oh, you know, he's just hangin' over there, with his new owner. Doc: But, Stuffy, you're Squibbles owner. Stuffy: Not anymore. Squibbles is better off with someone else, Doc. Someone who can take better care of him. Doc: Stuffy, taking care of a pet is hard work. And you're learning. Stuffy: I'm the worst pet owner in the world! Doc: You love Squibbles, don't you? Stuffy: (Sniffling) How can you not love that big fuzzy ball of fur? Doc: Then that makes you the best pet owner in the world. Stuffy: (Wipes tear from eye) Really? Doc: Really. I have a feeling you won't forget to charge Squibbles ever again. Stuffy: I'll never, ever, ever forget, Doc. I'll walk him, brush him, and charge him. Doc: Everyday? Stuffy: Everyday. Stuffy: Squibbles, you're my best buddy. If you'll have me back, I promise to take care of you and be the best pet owner of all time. I love you, little guy. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Slow-Mo Squibble-osis *This is the nineteenth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first eighteen were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache, "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team" and "Take Your Pet to the Vet". *This is the first time Stuffy doesn't sing the "Get Your Pet to the Vet" song. Gallery * Stuffy & Squibbles/Gallery Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Squibbles Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Season 3